1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to the connector connecting a CPU (Central Processing Unit) to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board).
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,871,332 and 10,038,258 refers to a traditional electrical connector receiving the CPU for connecting to a PCB. Anyhow, because of the high speed and the high frequency of the CPU, the traditional design can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation during operation.
An electrical connector having efficient heat dissipation for removing the heat from the CPU is desired.